


Last Smoke

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, Some kind of Roses and Guns AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 兔头先生与小猫武士与最后一口烟。





	Last Smoke

他们坐在一个大房间里，面前是一个乱糟糟的大书堆。Hux安静地抽他的烟。

 

Kylo不抽纸烟，他比Hux年轻五岁。比Hux年轻的那些人总是喜欢所谓“潮爆”的东西，比如电子烟。Hux无法理解电子烟，在他看来，无焦油简直就是狗屎。香烟若是没有逼着喉咙燃烧的呛人烟雾，恐怕也不足以成为香烟了。他不明白年轻人与电子烟，永远也不。

 

半小时前，Hux刚刚才知道Kylo的名字。尽管他们已经相处了七个疯癫的日夜，尽管Hux知道Kylo的很多事情，但半小时前，Hux才知道他叫Kylo。Hux还没有告诉Kylo自己的名字。

 

那些疯狂的日子在Hux眼前铺开，就像思绪随着升起的烟雾飘散在Hux的眼前。Kylo靠着他的肩膀咳了两声，像条奄奄一息的狗。Hux没理他。

 

 

 

 

 

他们相遇在一个鱼龙混杂的酒吧。

 

Hux西装革履，坐在吧台，对着一大杯黄油啤酒发呆。那时他烟瘾犯了，需要狠狠地抽上一根。但他不能。Snoke让他原地待命，Hux为Snoke卖命。狗屎。他盯着玻璃酒杯，杯口的泡沫一点点瘪掉，杯壁渗出细小的水珠，一颗颗滚下来，像女人安静地掉泪。

 

Kylo就是这时候坐到Hux旁边的。那时Hux还不知道他叫Kylo，也不知道这个湿着黑发的大个子就是Snoke找来的合作伙伴。这家伙好像才从蠢蠢欲动的舞池里出来，浑身上下不断冒出混着人群臭烘烘味道的热气。Kylo流着汗，一屁股坐在Hux旁边。Hux感到了拥挤。他迫切需要来一支烟，迫切得空前。

 

“嗨，老兄，”Kylo眯着眼睛朝Hux打招呼，额头渗出来的汗珠沿着脖颈白嫩的曲线滑下来，“Snoke的人？”

 

Hux没作声。干他娘的基佬。他的视线不留痕迹地擦过Kylo包裹在紧身裤里的屁股，后者被压在黑发男人肥壮的躯体和艳俗的红色高脚凳之间变得扁扁的。Kylo的臀肉都快从那个又窄又小的凳子溢出来了。

 

Hux在心里嗤笑一声，他并不介意干男人的屁眼。

 

 

 

 

 

相遇的第一天他们就来了一炮。也许是第二天，因为已经过了零点。不管怎么说——一个满身酒气的衣冠禽兽半夜三更把一个醉醺醺的酒鬼按在街道转角的小巷墙角，几乎要戳爆这个刚认识不久的黑发小基佬的前列腺——这听上去都像地下通道的小摊才会兜售的下三滥恶俗情色小说，和Hux的严肃审美相去甚远。

 

但做的时候Hux可没想那么多。爱尔兰人红棕色的头发几乎可以拧得出水来，汗滴与发尖在摇晃中甩出几道漂亮的弧线。后背位。他的蛋甩在Kylo殷勤贴紧的肥屁股上。啪啪啪。够响亮。Kylo还试图去摸他自己的屌，想都别想。Hux擒住他的手扣在他头顶，腕关节压着粗糙的墙面。Kylo叫得一声比一声放浪。该死的。当时他们谁都没管是在大街还是小巷，幸好时间是人烟稀少的午夜时分。Kylo先射出来，黏腻的精液射在墙上，也许留下了一点混着白浊的深色。然后是Hux，热流冲刷Kylo的直肠，尽数灌进这小鬼的屁眼里，甚至还满了出来。他有一阵子没解决需求了。

 

Hux拍拍Kylo满是热汗的大屁股，像驯马师拍自己圈养的马，然后才扶着自己的屌从Kylo身体里退出来，毫不意外沾了一手咸腥的体液。他于是松开Kylo的手腕，抓着汗津津的黑色卷毛把这个刚和他干了一炮的陌生人拉向自己。Kylo大口喘着气。Hux把湿哒哒的手指捅进他嘴里，在潮湿的口腔内壁、牙齿和舌头之间用力搅动。

 

“这可是男人精华，舔了他，”爱尔兰人命令，呼出的每一口气都仿佛可以凝出高纯度酒精，真见鬼，“基佬。”

 

他实在是醉得狠了，他平时不这么做的。Kylo也醉得狠了，所以他哇的一声吐了出来，Hux的手不可避免地沾上恶臭的呕吐物。呕。Hux一脚踹在这醉鬼的光屁股上，Kylo倒在他自己那滩黄色的呕吐物里。恶。Snoke从哪里找来的这么个新手？要命。但Kylo居然支楞起一只手，竖起一根软趴趴的食指。

 

“合作愉快，先生。”光着大腿倒在地上的脏鬼说。

 

去你妈的合作愉快。在拉上裤链之前，Hux给自己点了一支苦涩的雪茄。

 

 

 

 

 

接下来的五天他们几乎每天都在做爱。

 

Snoke来消息了吗？没有。那来一炮？日。

 

也许是第一次街角打炮的肮脏经历给Hux留下了太过深刻的印象，红发的爱尔兰人坚持浴缸才是他们性交最好的场所。他们在汽车旅馆共住一间房，因此也共享同一个浴缸。Kylo嗤笑他爱干净的程度就像个娘们儿。Hux隔着白色泡泡干得他说不出话来。如果不是第七天他们还要去珠宝店干一大票，Hux一定要让这小子知道脱肛是一种什么样的滋味。

 

Snoke给了他们两张头罩和两个代号。兔头先生和武士小猫。听起来就像个什么无聊B级片里的基佬组合名。武士小猫。哈。可不要以为Hux没有看见Kylo接过头罩时Snoke的指尖是怎样在那黑发小子的手心暧昧地画圈的。客户和佣兵？可别搞笑了。客户和娘炮男妓还差不多。

 

但Hux什么也没说。他是个专业的强盗，只需要满足雇主的要求打家劫舍，然后带着属于自己的那一部分赃款远走天涯，静静等待下一票就够了。对着别人的私事嚼舌根不是个专业抢劫犯该有的素养。Kylo总喜欢强调他是个专业的贼，但在Hux看来，这小子简直就是只新鲜出炉的白斩鸡，浑身上下都嫩得好下刀。

 

他们唯一一次不是在浴缸里做爱，是刚拿到头罩那天。Hux就像遇见Kylo的第一天那样穿着一身笔挺的黑西装，看上去衣冠楚楚。唯一的不同是Hux戴上了他的兔子头罩。他在试Snoke提供的新装。Kylo出现时他正低着头坐在床边检查他的P99手枪。

 

Kylo刚用完浴室出来，只在胯间围了一条松松垮垮的白浴巾。他打着哈欠，走近床边才看到Hux的兔头新造型，发出无声的“哇哦”，然后挑眉：“来一炮？”

 

操。谁怕谁。Hux从没怕过。

 

于是他们就来了一炮，在床上。Kylo湿着头发，浑身上下都是融化的奶油味。真够基的。基佬才用奶油香的沐浴液。Hux用犬齿扯他的乳尖，咬得满嘴奶香。整张床都变成了一块巨大甜腻的奶油蛋糕。P99和弹夹被他们踢到床下。甚至他们俩腥臊的体液都好像沾上了奶油的味道。Hux的太阳穴都疼了。

 

性爱结束之后他们一起躺在床上，浑身都是混着汗臭的奶味。Kylo一丝不挂，Hux还穿着已经皱巴巴的西装。他们一起吸烟。Hux抽雪茄，而Kylo握着他花里胡哨的电子烟盒。Hux知道，Kylo最喜欢的烟油牌子是“自杀小兔”，最喜欢的口味是“妈妈的奶”。该死的奶油口感和奶油味。蠢娘炮的选择。

 

“看。”Kylo用手肘顶顶Hux。Hux于是转向他。

 

他黑发的炮友冲他吐出一个歪歪扭扭的白色烟圈。Hux猜他要么是吸烟不久，要么便是不曾练过如何吐一个漂亮好看的烟圈。带着腻人甜味的烟圈朝Hux扑过来，爱尔兰人也呼出一口白色的烟气。Hux也不会吐圈，他从不在意花哨的事物。那柱轻飘飘的白色烟雾穿过似乎随时会溃散的烟圈，就像Hux的屌穿过Kylo的洞。Kylo猛烈地咳起来，他被呛到了。一个不能忍受焦油味的年轻人。Hux于是又吐一口烟。那些烟雾于是完全混成白色混沌的一团，带着甜腻的焦油味包裹他们。Kylo咳得越来越厉害了。

 

Snoke到底从哪儿找来的这么个外行小基佬？Hux想。

 

 

 

 

 

第七天他们来到珠宝店。不法分子兔头男和猫头男，前者在钻石金银的包围中举高手里漆黑发亮的枪，后者用的还是一把又老又旧的黑武士刀。惊惶的人们抱头蹲下，抖得像一片刚孵化的鹌鹑。

 

然后他们失败了，但是他们失败了。

 

谁也不知道警察是怎么冒出来的，好像在警报响起来之前他们就在那里了。操。是埋伏。被算计了。Hux几乎是瞬间反应过来，然后拉着愣住的Kylo逃出珠宝店，抢了一辆不知道是什么人的车，车上还有几瓶未开封的酒。一路枪林弹雨。他打死了几个女人，几个男人，几个条子。Kylo也挨了一枪，正中他柔软的腹部。血流个不停，这家伙多半会死在这里。出乎Hux的意料，Kylo没怎么因为疼痛哀哀嚎叫，只是反复说他叫Kylo Ren.

 

他们逃到Snoke的老巢，一幢漂亮的花园小洋楼。正门敞开，就像是颇具预见性地在欢迎他们一样。他们一路逃到Snoke的书房，Hux止不住地往嘴里灌酒。见鬼的人去楼空。鬼知道发生了什么。Snoke可能已经死了，难怪这一周都没怎么同他们联络。Kylo像每一个失去行动力的将死之人一样瘫软在高档松木地板上，而Hux忙着把那些书都从书架上扫下来，用空掉的大书架把门窗都堵住。这房间真他妈该死的大。

 

在警察到来之前Hux堵好了所有连接着房间外的空洞，那些书本被横七竖八地摊在房间中央，距离Kylo流着血渐渐变冷的身体不远的地方。但这挡不了多久。Hux知道，Kylo知道，他们都知道。他们会死在这儿，他们都知道。

 

Hux满身疲累地在Kylo旁边坐下。他把Kylo扶起来，那颗沾了血污的黑发大脑袋靠在他肩窝，咸腥的味道钻进Hux鼻孔。Hux想抽烟，他迫切地需要来一支烟。但他今天带了打火器却没带烟，他只能从Kylo的口袋里摸出他的电子烟。Kylo给他展示过用法。Hux上手一向很快，他含住烟嘴深吸一口，那股甜腻的味道很快冲进爱尔兰人的口腔，填满他嘴里每个角落。Hux还以为自己在吃一块并不存在的大蛋糕。狗屎。电子烟真是狗屎。

 

Kylo也闻到了那股味道，他恢复了一点神智，皱在一起的大鼻子与厚嘴唇稍微舒展开一些。他咳了两声，然后断断续续地说起话来。

 

他说：“……达斯维达，我的外祖父啊……”

 

没有哪个绑匪没听过达斯维达的大名，大多数绑匪不知道达斯维达的女儿就是这儿威名远扬的警长。Hux显然是那个极少数。

 

爱尔兰人沸腾的血液凝固了。

 

 

 

 

 

一场突如其来的大火，好巧不巧烧掉了当地黑帮大佬Snoke的窝。

 

实习巡警Rey对着对讲机第三次描述自己所目睹的事实时还觉得有些幻灭和不可思议，哪怕她从半小时前发现情况开始就一直守在现场。在此之前，她从不知道自己巡逻的这个片区居然有这样大的潜在威胁……竟然居住着警方最想铲除的家伙。

 

不论如何，这场失火这样大，大得无人可以逃脱，而根据小区的记录，这户人这几日也并未有突然撤离的情况，大约Snoke已将丧生在这场火势里了。Rey看着冲天的火光，不知道应该为此悲哀还是为此喜悦。年轻的巡警女孩沉默了。

 

这都什么和什么啊？她想，总觉得胸口不畅。

 

唉……还是工作结束后同Poe和Finn去喝一杯吧。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
